robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Megatronus
Megatronus was a member of the Thirteen, until he murdered Solus Prime. He was later imprisoned in another dimension. He later returns on Earth with the help of Steeljaw and his pack. He serves as the true main antagonist in Season 1. History In the distant past, Megatronus killed Solus Prime. He was eventually imprisoned in another dimension, and held both Earth and Cybertron responsible for his defeat. He maintained a degree of agency over the events in this world, and he was able to influence events so that the prison ship Alchemor crash-landed on Earth, releasing its cargo of Decepticon convicts in the process. From there, Megatronus bided his time. Eventually, he contacted the Decepticon revolutionary Steeljaw, who had just suffered a humiliating rout at the hands of Bumblebee's Autobots. Introducing himself as "the first Decepticon", Megatronus struck a bargain with Steeljaw: if Steeljaw helped free him from his prison, Megatronus would let Steeljaw and his gang have the Earth. Steeljaw reluctantly agreed. Megatronus interrupted Steeljaw while the latter was scheming, demanding to know if they had made progress on the device that would allow him to escape. Steeljaw retorted that he needed more Decepticons to help him with the task, but Megatronus was less than moved, using his telekinetic powers to make Clampdown pull on his arm hard until Steeljaw capitulated. Megatronus informed his new servant that the device would require a mass of sufficient metal to anchor the energies generated by his arrival- namely, the Crown City Colossus. Although the Autobots, accompanied with a reborn Optimus Prime, attempted to intervene, their efforts weren't enough to stop Steeljaw from activating the portal. A triumphant Megatronus materialized, ready to carry out his plan. Megatronus moved to attack the weakened Autobots, but was intercepted by Optimus, and the two began dueling. Megatronus gained the upper hand and managed to slash at Optimus, knocking him into the water and temporarily taking him out of the fight. Megatronus retrieved his fallen Spark fuser and activated it, intending to draw Unicron's anti-spark from the Earth's core and merge it with the AllSpark, destroying both Earth and Cybertron. When Steeljaw realized this, Megatronus retorted that the had never technically lied to him about his right to own Earth... or whatever would be left of it. Megatronus restrained the furious Steeljaw with his telekinesis and opened a rift in the sky. Fighting Steeljaw distracted Megatronus long enough for Bumblebee to resuscitate Optimus, and the two Autobot leaders moved in to finish him off after Megatronus hurled Steeljaw away. While Optimus once again dueled with Megatronus, Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Sideswipe used their Decepticon Hunters to power themselves up. Optimus managed to shatter Megatronus's Spark fuser just before it fully drew in the allspark, closing the rift and ruining his long awaited revenge. Furious, Megatronus redoubled his attack. Drift helped to drop part of the Colossus on Megatronus. The weight of the statue was enough that Bumblebee's team could blast him with a sustained burst of energy, disintegrating his body and finally destroying him,ending his reign of terror once and for all. Gallery Megatronus' Plot Failed.png|Megatronus failed attempt to destroy Earth and Cybertron. Eric-Brown-RID-Concept-Art-02.jpg Appearances TV Series *"Lockout" *"Battlegrounds, Part 1" *"Battlegrounds, Part 2" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Primes Category:Antagonists